


New Toys

by Feynite



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr, requesting Lavellan with a strap-on but Solas still more or less topping! Featuring my own Lavellan, Kel, rather than the ambiguous Lavellan I generally use.





	New Toys

It’s a _process_ , getting to the point where she even owns this toy.

 

Even after the package arrives, Kel has to wait for an opportune time to try it on. And then she ends up having to send it back to the, erm, __intimate clother__  whom Dorian had recommended to get it re-fitted. Which is sometimes a situation that just makes her have to stop and marvel, that she has reached a point in her life where she is buying custom-made sex toys from Tevinter.

 

Prior to that, she had been required to take measurements. Which Solas had helped with that. Although, getting distracted in the middle of things was probably why the thing needed to be refitted. Solas had a lot of say in the toy’s make and model too, of course. Not just because it would primarily be spending a lot of time inside him. He knew more about these things - commissioning people __and__  sex toys - and had been willing to offer a surprising number of insights from his past. Kel hadn’t inquired about a lot of particulars, mostly she had just appreciated that at least one of them seemed to have some expertise on the subject. But she’d be lying if she said there weren’t a few times, too, when she worried about her ability to…

 

__Well._ _

 

Live up to expectations, as it were. Given that she’s the inexperienced one, here.

 

Solas is good at being reassuring on that front. Solas’ reactions to her touch, unspoken, are pretty good at it, too. And so are his speculations, and invitations, and his list of things that he knows he likes, and very much wants to try with her.

 

By the time she gets the toy refitted and manages to strap herself into it, though, the lengthy process and the fussing and the build up of expectations has left her more nervous than she can account for. The straps fit comfortably, at least, and she can get them all secured with one hand. Nothing presses awkwardly or seems liable to chafe. The phallus is soft and smooth, with a few deliberately manufacture bumps here and there, to help stimulate things on the inside. It isn’t very large.

 

“While there can be a certain compelling psychological component to exaggerated penetration, I prefer a more relaxed fit,” Solas had told her, while somehow managing to keep a straight face.

 

Ancient elves, it turns out, tended to have a lot of sex. Kel’s still not sure she’s recovered from seeing Solas get his usual, distant look on his face - the one usually reserved for his talk of fallen cities and long-lost artistry - only to start waxing poetic about Arlathan’s ancient sex toy crafters. Masters of their trade, no doubt. Possessing skills now lost to the vagaries of time and the creation of the Veil.

 

Kel’s not a prude, by any means, but it had taken some effort for her not to crack up. An effort she had ultimately failed. At least Solas hadn’t seemed to mind.

 

Except __now__  she can’t help but wonder how her own acquisition matches up to the creations of Ancient Elvhenan. And isn’t that a thought to be having? Wondering if she can match up to ancient sex toys? It doesn’t really feel all that sexy to wear, though, even when Solas makes his way over to conduct his own inspection.

 

She settles her hand onto her hip, and looks at him instead. And __that__  helps. Summer evening light suits him. The sun has started making his freckles a bit more prominent, and the sunset making its way through the windows is soft and flattering. His skin looks warmed by it, even though the air has finally cooled enough that the prospect of sex doesn’t seem like a stifling, sweaty disaster.

 

“Nervous?” he asks her.

 

A sigh escapes her.

 

“Is it obvious?”

 

“To me,” he confirms, with a tilt of his head. He moves a little closer, and she moves the remains of her left arm over to nudge against his.

 

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you. This feels a little strange to me,” she admits. “I’ve never really done anything like this.” She’s had her fingers inside him, and there is a small phallus that Solas acquired… oh, months ago now, that she’s put inside him a few times. But that was all using her hand. Easy to control, not relying on a lot of coordination or - or instincts, maybe, that she’s not entirely convinced she has.

 

Solas’ expression softens, and he meets her gaze for a moment. She can tell he’s starting to assess things with his ‘problem solving’ eye.

 

“Do you want to take it off?” he wonders. “I have no desire to prevail upon you for favours you do not wish to give. If you dislike it…”

 

Kel shakes her head, forestalling him with a tap to his arm.

 

“No, I like the idea,” she admits. Because she does. The idea of being able to do things to and with Solas, penetrating him, stimulating him from the inside and out… she likes that idea a lot. Another sigh makes its way out of her. “I’m just not confident in it yet.”

 

Solas regards her a moment more, and then reaches out, and closes a hand over the phallus. She feels the straps move just a little, as he strokes it.

 

“Hmm,” he says. “Expecting experience from the inexperienced would be ridiculous, and I know you would be mindful of me. But… easing into things may be be wise. And perhaps, if I took the lead…?”

 

She blinks. Take the…?

 

Oh.

 

Oh!

 

Her eyes widen, as she realizes that she hadn’t quite considered that option. She usually charge of their bedroom activities, after all. Not that it’s anywhere near one-sided, or set in stone. They have a lot of give and take, as it were. But with the introduction of the strap-on especially, she had assumed that her role would be a given.

 

Silly assumption, really. Solas has one of these by way of nature, after all, and it’s certainly never stopped __her__  from being in the dominant role. Why would her strap-on limit him to a more submissive part?

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” she agrees, readily. Some of the tension leaves her shoulders. The acquiescence has Solas moving in on her more quickly than she expected, too. He lets go of the phallus to put his arms around her, and seal a kiss to her lips. One of his hands moves to cup her jaw, and he presses up to her. The phallus slides against his hip. She feels the straps shift. It takes her a moment to realize he’s testing the feel of it between them with their embrace. Not until one of his hands comes down to her hip, and he presses his fingers carefully over the soft, sturdy material that curves around her backside, and over the tops of her thighs.

 

“You look stunning,” he assures her, when he pulls back from the kiss.

 

She settles her hand at his chest, and gives her own experimental twist around. The phallus is somewhat flexible. Meant to penetrate, but not without give. The straps don’t move or twist, either, though she __can__  feel the pressure of them altering with their movements.

 

“You like it?” she confirms, just to be certain.

 

Solas lets out a rueful chuckle.

 

“I am… __exceedingly__  compelled by you right now,” he admits. And sure enough, she can start to feel his interest rising up between them, as he curls a hand over her backside and squeezes her closer still. They aren’t quite flush to one another, but the press of his lips to her lips, and the firm flesh of his shoulder beneath her palm, certainly makes it feel that way.

 

After a while, though, Solas pulls back.

 

“Lie down,” he instructs.

 

Kel’s eyebrows go up a little. That seems like it could be awkward. But then again, that’s probably the point - for her to get used to wearing this thing, however she might want to wear it. So after a moment, she does as asked, and makes her way over to the mattress. She takes the opportunity to spread her legs and she climbs atop the bed. Testing the give and range of her movements. The phallus is positioned over the front of her crotch, of course, but a strap beneath it runs over her sex. Soft, but tighter than most smallclothes, and just sturdy enough that stretching out the straps applies some… __interesting__  pressure to a few places.

 

Making a mental note of that, she then leans back, and settles herself onto the bed.

 

It looks a little silly, she thinks, with the phallus sticking straight up into the air. The shape of it isn’t quite like an actual penis, so it makes her think of some Orlesian topiary bushes in Val Royeaux, which had similarly not-quite managed to look like penises. Moving a couple of cushions down towards her sides only makes the image more amusing.

 

Solas’ expression is well worth the effort, when he returns with a jar of lubricant.

 

Kel just cracks a grin at him, and feels a surge of triumph when it gets a soft, breathy laugh from him.

 

Good.

 

He needs to laugh more. Having to accept the limits of what he can do for the world has made him morose, in some ways that she can’t really help with. She appreciates the things that __can__  be lightened, though. Even if it sometimes means making lewd jokes while awkwardly breaking in a new sex toy.

 

“Are you going to ride me, vhenan?” she wonders, with a waggle of her eyebrows.

 

Solas smiles at her, and climbs onto the bed with admirable grace.

 

“Perhaps. Eventually,” he says. “We will go slow.”

 

His mouth is hot as he leans in for another kiss. Kel is glad to give into it. He coaxes her into lying flat, and shifts her hips a little. His thumbs brushes across the edges of the straps on her thighs, as he deepens his kiss. She lets her hand wander up his back. Rubbing at tensed muscles, soothing over a day-old bruise that he’d gotten from a misfired spell. There’s a lot of work to be done, in stabilizing the fluctuating magical energies of Thedas. It takes a toll. Her own muscles warm at the steady press of contact, the sweetness of his kisses, and the tension starts to bleed out of __her__  in turn. Easing in the midst of their languid affections.

 

Eventually, though, he opens up the jar of lubricant, and starts working his hand over the phallus strapped to her. The sight doesn’t really do all that much, though she does like watching his hands. And of course she can’t feel his tough on the toy. But she __can__  feel the pressure shifting on the straps. Moving as he presses upwards and strokes down, and it’s… interesting. After a while she finds herself moving with his movements. Trying to get more friction against the right places, and biting her bottom lip when he tightens one of the straps around her backside.

 

“There,” he says, in a low, pleased voice. “That should be better.”

 

She doesn’t notice much difference, until he strokes up on the phallus again, and the strap presses inwards and __oh.__  Her hips rock up as she feels it rub enticingly against her.

 

“Okay,” she says., between some deeper breaths “Yup, that is much better.”

 

Solas chuckles.

 

He leans in to steal a few more kisses, and she returns them eagerly. Lending a hand when his ministrations move towards himself. He pours some of the cool, warming gel into her palm - his own recipe. It makes the skin tingle faintly if it’s left on for long, though the effect is generally stronger on him than on her. Magic generally is. She strokes him a few times, but he coaxes her hand further back; and she dutifully shifts focus to working her fingers across his entrance. Moving around so he can lay down more comfortably, with a few cushions at his back, while she takes over this part.

 

It’s familiar territory, compared to the strap on. Solas spreads his legs and tilts his head back, and whispers breathy encouragements as she works one, then two fingers into the head of his body. By the time she manages the third, his hips are rocking, and his arousal is straining. Close enough that she’s sorely tempted to kiss it, but he puts a hand on her cheek and halts her.

 

It’s amazing, sometimes, how the blush moves across his skin. How it turns his cheeks and his knees and his chest so red, and how it buries some freckles and yet makes other pop out. Kel licks her lips and swallows, and contents herself with pressing a kiss to his palm, as she curls her fingers inside of him, and feels him relax even more.

 

“Alright,” he says, at length. “Alright, I think… we can try this. Lie back down.”

 

She does as requested, more easily now. Nearly forgetting about the phallus until her movements make it flop, and send a stray droplet of lubricant splattering against her cheek. Solas snorts, and she laughs. He takes the toy in hand again, rubbing more gel onto it, while she stretches out. And then gasps as his fingers slide lower down, and begin to press their way inside of her. Teasing and toying, not quite moving fast enough to really get her going. But enough to make her squirm.

 

“ _ _Solas,”__  she beseeches.

 

“This is not the sort of thing to hurry,” Solas reminds her, though he sounds more amused than condescending. She pinches his hip, and he circles his thumb against her just enough to make her rock earnestly into her hand, before withdrawing his touch. Pulling himself up, he settles over her lap, and carefully starts to line the phallus up with his entrance. His thighs feel almost-too-hot against her skin, but the look of concentration on his face is breathtakingly attractive. Kel holds still, so as to keep things careful, and brushes a hand down his stomach.

 

He manages to take a an inch or two of the phallus, before lifting himself off for a moment. They exchange more kisses and caresses, and then try again. Solas takes the strap-on deeper this time, and even lets out a pleased moan. But his weight pressing down on her begins to become an issue at that point. Not because of __him,__  per se, but because the base of the phallus starts to press uncomfortably against her own parts, through the material holding it in place.

 

It’s just too much weight concentrated on too delicate of an area.

 

“Solas,” she says, when he goes a little deeper. He halts, as she pats his thigh. “Hot as it is, it’s not going to work. The base is digging in.”

 

He climbs off of her, cheeks flushed, and tsk’s.

 

“Shoddy craftsmanship,” he complains.

 

Kel frowns a little.

 

“It was the nicest one I could get…” she defends, and he repents almost at once.

 

“I did not mean it like that,” he assures her. “Just… that was frustrating. I apologize. I should have noticed it was causing you discomfort.”

 

She sighs. Her blood’s still heated, and he’s veering dangerously towards being __morose__  again. And she doesn’t want to __stop__ , so after a moment, she reaches for him.

 

“What should we try instead?” she asks, curling her fingers over his cheek.

 

He leans into the touch for just a moment, and then pulls her into his arms. Sweeping a hand down her back and murmuring just a few more apologies into her ear, before his own confidence seems to make its way back to him.

 

“Another position,” he decides. “I am going to lie back, and you are going to follow my instructions.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at that, but, well… it’s not like she’s going to say __no,__  he looks positively delicious right now.

 

“Bossy, bossy,” is all she says, though, teasingly. Solas smirks, and rearranges a few cushions. He sets himself out against them, like some decadent king on a throne, and gestures at her to move up between his legs. Kel gets the idea easily, of course. When she reaches for his cock, he moves her hand away. So she braces her hand against his shoulder, instead, and lets him guide the phallus into himself.

 

It works __much__  better. Kel doesn’t press much at first. Just following the lead of the grip on her, as Solas pulls her into himself. When the phallus is about a third of the way in, he lets go, and takes her hips between his hands.

 

“Thrust gently,” he tells her.

 

She does, and watches as his eyes widen, and his lips part. His lashes flutter, and oh, she loves it when they do that. It makes her want to kiss them. But his grip is intent, so she holds off as he adjusts for a moment. And then commands her again.

 

“Once more,” he says, just a little more breathlessly.

 

She pushes in, and he shifts his hips; and suddenly she is hilted in him. Hips almost flush to him, as his thighs tremble a little, and his fingers tighten at her hips.

 

He takes a breath.

 

And then he starts moving her hips. Encouraging slow, shallow thrusts. In and out. Kel feels flushed through, he belly heavy with the warmth of her arousal, the strap against her sex so damp that she can feel it sliding slick between her folds. She wants more, wants to move faster - even though she’s not sure that would help her situation much - and wants to pull the straps away and lie back and get Solas to thrust into __her__  instead. His cock is flushed and leaking, begging for attention as well. The both of them being __exceptionally__  teased by all of this effort, even though, in terms of movement, it seems like a straight-forward act of sex.

 

…She could get into the habit of this, she thinks. Especially with Solas’ firm grip on her, and the intent look he’s giving her. The confidence in his instructions, as he bids her thrust or wait. Go faster, or slow down.

 

 _ _“Solas,”__  she calls again, when she’s not sure she can take much more. “Solas, vhenan, __please…”__

 

His chest heaves and then in a sudden rush of strength and fervor, as she makes an outward stroke, he flips their positions again. Drawing her beneath him and unbuckling one of the straps on her, burying his fingers into her as he growls her name and thrusts chaotically against her hip. The phallus bounces. She rocks up against him. His cock ruts between her thighs.

 

The sudden heat of him coming tips her over the edge. Her hand scrabbles at his back as the sheer eroticism of it all mingles with the press of his thumb and the weight of his body against hers, and sets her pleasure to cresting all at once. A strap digging into her ass and a phallus pressing at one thigh while Solas’ cock spills against the other.

 

Her chest heaves with a few ragged breaths, as she slowly comes down from it all.

 

Solas’ fingers tremble, just a little, as he undoes the rest of the clasps. Despite her newfound comfort with it, there’s a certain relief in being freed from the contraption, too.

 

“Alright?” he checks her.

 

She hums in confirmation, and presses a kiss to his neck.

 

“You?” she asks.

 

He sucks in a few breaths.

 

And then he laughs.

 

“Oh, yes,” he says. “It has been a long time, but… yes. I quite enjoyed that.”

 

Kel can’t say she disagrees.


End file.
